


Sometimes All It Takes Is A Frog

by Gates



Category: StarTrek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-24
Updated: 2008-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates/pseuds/Gates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B'Elanna and Janeway share a precious moment and have a little chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes All It Takes Is A Frog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belanna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Belanna).



> Disclaimer: Paramount owns them… but you already knew that.
> 
> A/N: For Belanna who likes J/T, Happy Birthday! Special thanks to Denise and Cori for beta reading, I've fiddled with it since so mistakes are all mine.
> 
> * * *

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Sometimes All It Takes Is A Frog    
**

By Gates Hepburn

"Ooooh!" B'Elanna uttered as she rose from her seat in the ready room after giving Janeway her engineering report.

"B'Elanna, are you okay?" Janeway asked with concern clearly evident in her voice, as she rushed to the other side of her desk, to be at her side.

"I…uh…yes. I think I just felt the baby move, it was strange."

"I bet."

"Here," she took Janeway's hand and placed it on the soft swell of her belly and held it there, "do you feel her?"

Janeway was surprised by her chief engineer's action, but her surprise quickly turned to one of awe, as she felt the faint flutter against her palm and she couldn't help but smile, "I do."

"It is unlike anything I've ever felt before… I'm not sure how to describe it."

"My cousin once said it felt like holding a small frog in a closed palm. We used to catch them in a pond not far from my home in Indiana."

"Frogs? Really? I bet Tom will love it when I tell him we're not expecting a baby but rather a tadpole."

"Well, he's already had a few of those," Janeway added with a laugh.

"I'd nearly forgotten," B'Elanna laughed along.

"You know, I always wanted children but never in my wildest dreams imagined having them with Tom Paris—no offense."

"None taken, I didn't imagine it myself."

"I could just see Owen's face as Tom introduced him to his lizard baby grandchildren. Actually, that probably wouldn't shock him as much as the fact that I was their mother. My mother, on the other hand, would probably be happy with whatever she got at this point."

"You still can you know," B'Elanna started, "have children I mean…preferably bipedal this time. I don't mean to overstep my bounds by saying this, but we'd all support you and not one of us would think less of you or your commitment to this crew and getting us home. It's time to make a life for yourself, let people in and go after your dreams. And quite frankly, this little one is going to need someone to play with… other than that giant child I married."

"B'Elanna, I—"

"Just think about it. I better get back to Engineering before Vorik has a cow, as Tom would say," she walked out the doors nearly colliding with Chakotay, who was attempting to enter.

"Thank you." Janeway yelled after her while making her way to the replicator to order drinks.

"What did I miss?" Chakotay asked, as she handed him tea.

"Just B'Elanna trying to convince me to have a baby, she thinks her daughter will need children to play with…among other things."

"Sound logic, I doubt Tom will share all of his toys," they both laughed and headed toward the couch. "Kathryn, you know where I stand on the topic…where I have always stood."

"I do and maybe it is time we had that chat. You know the one seven years in the making…"

THE END


End file.
